A Chance At Forever
by notalonepopular
Summary: Cooper calls Blaine with an offer he just can't refuse. A chance at forever with Kurt.


**A Chance At Forever**

Blaine looked at the caller ID, sighing as he saw Cooper's face, not his wonderful boyfriend's.

"What do you want Coop?" Blaine answers.

"Hey little brother, how've you been?" Ask Cooper happily.

"Fine, now what is it?"

"What so now I can't just call up my brother and ask how he is?"

Blaine lets out a breath "Not unless you want something, so spill."

"Well fine then! You said Kurt is going to school in New York right?" Cooper remarked.

"Yes, but what does that have anything to do with you?" Blaine replied curiously.

"What would you say if I told you I talked to Mom and Dad and convinced them to let you live with me your senior year?" said Cooper.

"You what!" The curly hair boy exclaimed.

"I offered that you can come live with me next year in New York so you can be closer to your little boyfriend!" repeated Cooper excitedly.

"And Mom and Dad agreed to this?"

"They sure did!"

Now that got Blaine's head spinning. "What's the catch?" he wondered.

"You just have to keep up your studies and get into a good school." The older Anderson explained.

"Coop, you are amazing. What made you think of this anyways?" Blaine canvassed.

"Well you're always moping when I call you so I figured this would help make you happy!" Burst Cooper.

"So it has nothing to do with you being lonely?" Blaine teased.

"….. Maybe" Cooper said carefully.

"I'm still in shock! Wait, how will I tell Kurt?" Cried Blaine.

"Take him out on a date and then tell him! I'm sure he'll be ecstatic about it! I mean come on, he will get to be with his boyfriend in New York City!"

Now that was an idea. The gears under the gelled hair started turning with thoughts of what he could do forming and creating themselves.

"I just hope he will be alright with this." Blaine said aloud.

"He will be! Just you wait!"

Coop sounded so sure of it. Could he be right? Will Kurt be happy about me being in New York? _Or maybe he doesn't want me there at all! _Thought Blaine silently.

"But what if he doesn't want me there? What if he's just waiting to break up with me before moving?" Blaine said in a hurry.

"Woah, calm down Blainey, he loves you does he not?"

"Yeah he says he does." Blaine said slowly.

"So you have nothing to worry about! This will be better than Skype dates for sure!" Noted Coop.

"Thank you so much Coop, I don't think I will ever stop thanking you!" Blaine breathed out relieved.

"I don't expect you to stop little brother! Now I have a date, so go tell Kurt and then call me and tell me every detail about what he says!" Spat out Cooper.

"I will! Bye Coop!"

"Goodbye little brother"

**The Next Day**

Blaine was standing in front of his mirror, scanning his outfit to make sure it was perfect for Kurt. The boy's eyes went over his black slacks, red cardigan, and his black bowtie before nodding his head and walking out the door.

It didn't take long for him to get to his boyfriends house. Blaine pulled up and approached the door. He hoped Kurt was ready so they could leave right away, but his hope was shattered when Burt answered instead of his son.

"Hey there Blaine, Kurt's almost done, you know how he is, has to be perfect!" Laughed Burt.

Blaine laughed with Burt. It was so easy to interact with his boyfriend's father. "Oh he's always perfect though!"

"You're right, I am." Kurt walked down the stairs then in the tightest black jeans Blaine had ever seen. His silver vest and white button down completed his ensemble.

Blaine just stared as his gorgeous boyfriend came up and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"We'll be back by 10 Dad." Kurt told Burt.

Burt just nodded and turned back towards the living room.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked.

"Of course! You look amazing by the way" Blaine remarked.

The blush slowly crept up on the taller boys face. The fact he still blushes made Blaine's stomach flutter.

The drive to Breadsticks was quick and soon the boys were sitting in their favourite booth of the restaurant.

Kurt got right to the point. "So what was the reason for this impromptu date? Not that I don't love it, but you know I would have been okay with watching a movie at home and cuddling!"

The shorter boy hesitated, before starting. "Well I got a call from Coop yesterday.."

"Oh! How is Cooper? Enjoying New York?" Kurt interrupted.

"Oh he's doing great, a little lonely but you know, he's dealing with it."

"So what was so special about his phone call?" asked his boyfriend.

"Well he had a little proposition for me." Stalled Blaine.

"Continue, I'm intrigued now." Pushed Kurt.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Well he offered to have me live with him for my senior year with him in New York, and he even talked to our parents and they agreed!"

"H-he di-did." Stuttered Kurt.

Now that worried Blaine. Kurt never stutters. Is that a good sign, or is he not wanting this?

"What do you think about it baby?" searched Blaine.

"I, oh wow. That's, wow. I don't know what to say." Kurt let out in a rush.

Blaine's stomach dropped. "So does that mean you don't want me to come to New York with you?" The curly haired boy asked in a low voice.

"Oh my god. No! Of course I want you to come with me! How could you ever think I didn't want you to come? It would be a dream!" Exclaimed Kurt.

Blaine allowed himself to breathe. Kurt wants him to come with him. His beautiful, amazing boyfriend wants him to come to New York with him!

"I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want me around while you were reaching for your dreams!" Released Blaine.

"Now, why would you think that? I want you there to help me keep sane and not kill Rachel! It's going to be amazing! You and I in New York! Imagine all we can do!" Kurt rambled.

Blaine listened as Kurt went on about all the places they will visit, and all the things they will do in New York. His heart swelled with love for the boy sitting across from him. _How did I ever get so lucky? _Blaine wondered with a huge grin on his face.

".. And then we can go to Sardi's and have dinner on our anniversaries and just do so much Blaine!" Kurt finished.

"But wait, how did Coop get your parents to agree?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "They just said I have to keep up my school work and get into a good school!"

Kurt's smile blinded Blaine, not for the first time that night. "I'm so happy right now Blaine. This is going to be perfect."

"Everything for us is perfect."

"I love you so much Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt. More than you can imagine."

"Oh I can imagine it, it's a lot of love for one person" Kurt teased.

Blaine broke out into a huge smile. "Well when you have a boyfriend who is just so perfect and gorgeous like you, it's hard not to love him with all you've got" Blaine returned.

"Now, let's eat! I wish they had something that wasn't so fattening and carb loaded. Would it kill them to add salads to their menu?" Kurt said enthusiastically.

Blaine just laughed and stared at the flawless beauty sitting across from him.

New York was going to be astounding.


End file.
